


A Long Weekend

by nausicaa82



Series: Thundershield Prompts [17]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa82/pseuds/nausicaa82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Thor spend some time away from the team. Based on the prompt: Thor and Steve go away for a weekend. Explicit part will be in chapter two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mindswander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindswander/gifts).



"Now, the house doesn't have a phone, but you can reach us through the caretaker, Franklin." Steve handed the slip of paper to Natasha. She held it between her fingers like a long cigarette and with a flick of her wrist, passed it, without looking away from Steve, back to Bucky behind her. He crushed it with his metal fingers and instantly swallowed the ball, smiling at Steve as if it had been a penny candy. With a sigh, Steve reached for the marker and pad on the communal kitchen's center island and wrote the number again on another slip.

"Guys, our cell phones won't work there, so it's important you have some way..." His voice died away as the whole hand-off repeated exactly the same as before.

"Hmmm! That one had more fruity undertones, but is rather dry." Bucky smacked his lips twice. "Would pair well with a fatty fish."

"We're not going to call you," Natasha clarified as she retrieved a Gatorade for Bucky from the beverage fridge.

"But what if there is an emergency?" Steve asked as he put the third slip with the number on the larger, closer fridge that was stocked with vegetables and fruits. Unofficially known as "Bruce's fridge", animal products were not allowed to be stored inside, and was covered in Tony’s collection of Hulk magnets. Steve used his favorite of the group: a small Hulk 'smashing' the paper to the door.

"If there's an emergency, we'll handle it. There are about twenty of us now." Natasha immediately snatched the slip from the magnet's hold, and again, handed it to Bucky to swallow; this time chased with the red sports drink. She moved around the kitchen, keeping Steve between Bucky and herself.

"But you may need us specifically. You aren't thinkin’ clearly!' In his frustration, Steve’s childhood accent was slipping through, and twisted back and forth to face them, trying to reason in his most authoritative voice, but it rarely worked on these two off the battlefield.

"You’re the one who ain't thinkin' clearly, Stevie," Bucky corrected.

"That's rich commin' from a fella eating a ream of Post-it notes!"

"Well, if you'd stop writin’ the number on 'em, I wouldn't have to!" Bucky lifted the pad away and tossed it to Natasha across the room. Steve followed after, but when she tucked it between her cleavage, he stopped dead in his attempt to get it back. "Come on, Stevie. What's the worst that can happen?" Bucky asked.

"Really?" The blond rounded towards the brunette. " _You're_ really gonna ask _me_ that? I'm leaving a way to get a hold of me!" In frustration, Steve took the marker still in his hand and wrote the number directly on the refrigerator as quickly as he could.

"Great. Now I gotta eat the fridge door," Bucky deadpanned and started advancing towards Steve. The Captain took a defensive stand, ready to protect the scribbled information. Natasha could only laugh while the two wrestled like puppies, neither really getting the upper hand over the other. It wasn't until a few minutes later when Thor and Tony walked in that Steve’s concentration was broken, and Bucky pinned him to the ground.

“But, I could have a jet ready in an hour--“ Tony offered.

“I could have just flown by that reasoning,” Thor countered.

“Carrying your bags and Steve?”

Bucky ruffled Steve's hair with one arm while still pinning him with the other. “Well, he’d put Stevie in a sling and--“

“I do not want to know what the beginning of that story was… or the conclusion to be honest,” Clint interrupted as he joined the kitchen, giving both Natasha and Bucky a conspiratorial nod. Bucky finally released his hold, and Steve popped up off the floor.

“We are driving because that’s part of the fun of it,” Steve explained, brushing off the dust from his shirt.

“As such, we should make haste to arrive at the cabin before sundown,” Thor suggested, taking Steve’s hand and leading him towards the elevator. Everyone followed to see them off, and each hugged the pair goodbye.

“Please, Nat, if something goes wrong--“ Steve begged softly into her ear.

“If an emergency comes up that eighteen Avengers, Reed’s quartet, and Xavier’s mini-army cannot handle, _then_ I will call the number you left,” she replied, then gave him a peck on his cheek. “But I really doubt that will happen, and in the mean time, you need to focus on enjoying your honeymoon, okay?”

“Okay,” Steve agreed and joined his husband at the elevator door. When the group saw on the security feed that the jeep had left the garage, Natasha and Bucky turned to Clint.

“Did you make the switch?” Natasha asked with a slight smirk.

“Easy as pie. Thanks for the distraction, Barnes,” Clint said.

“No problem, got to make sure he wears something a little bit more exciting than his usual old-man pajamas,” Bucky said, guiding the two back to the kitchen to start on dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter will be added soon. I apologize for the delay. :)


End file.
